Mechanical seal assemblies for sealing a rotary shaft to a housing having a shaft opening through which the shaft extends are well known in the art. Excessive leakage and erratic performance of some of the seal assemblies have been experienced, especially when such assemblies encounter high pressures, and especially variable high pressures.